


[Podfic] i can see the brush strokes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Meg-Centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Jealousy is for the living. Jealousy is for those who die.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] i can see the brush strokes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [santello (emotionalaffair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalaffair/pseuds/santello). Log in to view. 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/i-can-see-the-brush-strokes/i%20can%20see%20the%20brush%20strokes.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 - on archive.org | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/i-can-see-the-brush-strokes/i%20can%20see%20the%20brush%20strokes.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:19  
M4A - on anchor.fm |  [[link to anchor.fm]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-3/134246944-44100-2-d1678f9ab0ad1.m4a)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:19


End file.
